Last Kiss
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: story of a tragedy in Rickys (aka zigzags) life before CGL. please R&R and tell me what you think :) thank you


Hey guys I'm trying out something new :) I read some story songs and they sounded good so I was gonna try it. Cant say its gonna be good but lol anyways here goes. :) I don't own anyone in here except Sarah. And the song is

* * *

"Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Ricky straightened his shirt. It was a big day for him. He stepped up to the door and knocked. The door opened right away.

"Hello Ricky come on in, Sarah will be down soon."

Ricky nods and smiles. "Thanks Mr. Smith."

He steps in and looks around the big room.

"Hi," he heard a soft feminine voice behind him. Ricky turned around.

"Hey Sarah." He smiled. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks you look nice too." Sarah colored at his appraisal. "I'm ready if you are."

Ricky got the hint and nodded walking her out the door.

"Be back by ten dear." They heard her father call.

"Bye daddy!" she said and they went out to the car. Ricky opened the door for her.

"Thank you" she said.

* * *

They pulled out of the restaurants' parking lot. 

"They make good food. Did you noticed it rained while we were in there."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I chose them. I'm glad you liked it. Hmm I'm glad it stopped because I have a surprise for you when we get to the park." Ricky grinned. As he said this, he unconsciously put his hand to his pocket.

"Really? What is it?" Sarah said excited. Her and Ricky have been dating for 2 years and she knew she loved him. She talked to him about their future one day but he got a little standoffish and she kicked herself for it.

Ricky laughed "It's a surprise." They turned the corner and the headlights flashed over a car in the middle of the road.

"Woah, what the hell!" he exclaimed.

"Ricky watch out!" Sarah yelled grabbing his arm at the same time. There was no time or space to get around it. Ricky swerved but his wheels squealed on the wet pavement. Taking it out of control and over the shoulder of the road. The car flipped.

We were out on a date in my daddy's car,  
We hadn't driven very far.  
There in the road, straight ahead,  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead.  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,  
I'll never forget the sound that night.  
The screaming tires, the busting glass,  
The painful scream that I, heard last.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Ricky blinked his eyes open. His head was killing him and he couldn't move his legs. He felt something warm dripping down his face. He reached up and wiped it off, then looked down at his hand, revealing the red stain of blood.

"Oh my god." he rasped out. "Sarah! Sarah where are you?" He said his voice was barely audible. He looked next to him and saw her. She was in a weird position and she had blood all over.

"Sarah?" he whispered and reached out a hand to touch her face, brushing a piece of brown hair from her face. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hold me darling. Just a little while." She said quietly.

Ricky got as close as he could to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh baby. Sarah I'm so sorry." He whispered against her hair. He could feel the wetness from the tears that were streaming down his face. He tilted her head up and kissed her lovingly. Then she went limp in his arms.

"Don't leave me Sarah! Don't you dare leave me. Don't" he pulled the ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

"I love you Sarah." he kissed her fingers.

Her last breath fanned out on his cheek weakly. He just stayed there, holding her and crying his heart out, even as the fire crew pulled them out of the car with the Jaws of Life.

When I woke up, the rain was falling down,  
There were people standing all around.  
Something warm flowing through my eyes,  
But somehow I found my baby that night.  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said;  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss,  
I found the love that I knew I had missed.  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,  
I lost my love, my life that night.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Well how was it? Its ok you can say its bad it was my first one heheh anyways thanks for at least reading it for me :)


End file.
